Godzilla: The Animated Series episode 2: The Spiked Monster
by NaruHina Productions
Summary: In this episode Godzilla and a new Monster fight it out and a new threat comes for Miki.
1. Chapter 1: Fly-by

GODZILLA THE ANIMATED SERIES

Episode 2: The Spiked Monster

Intro: citizens of japan doing their normal duties until a heat ray blasts from the water. Godzilla rises from the depths and lets out an intimidating roar, and advances toward Tokyo. *first person view from news helicopter* Godzilla is about to destroy a building, but Miki Saegusa uses ESP to calm Godzilla, and he looks at her with a reassuring look and heads back towards the ocean. Godzilla fights the military for a split second, and blasts his atomic ray at Ghidorah in the sky, then transitions to Godzilla on Monster Island roaring as the Monster Island inhabitants bow to him. A close up shot of Godzilla roaring, and the line of human characters appear under him along with the title...GODZILLA: THE ANIMATED SERIES.

Chapter 1: Fly-by

"This is Blue Dragon one now passing sector 001." Said Blue Dragon one

"This is Blue Dragon two, I'm now passing sector 002." Said Blue Dragon two

"I copy that Blue Dragon two. One last fly-by of the islands and we go home.

They did one last fly-by when Blue Dragon two spotted something on one of the Islands. He lowered his plane to have a better look at it. Then out of the jungles shot some spiked needles. He pulled up and one of the Needles hit the right wing. And he landed into the Sea. He climbed out of the cockpit and singled Blue dragon one to come down lower and pick him up. Blue Dragon One came down and lowered his ladder and he climbed up into the cockpit.

"What happened there, Matt?" Asked Frank

"I think I was hit by something. All I know was I got hit something." Said Matt

They then heard something come from the island. It sounded like a roar of something big. So they headed back to the airport back in Japan.

**A/N: Sorry for this for being so sort. But this is an intro chapter to set up the episode. So it doesn't have to be long like the other chapters will be in this episode. Hope you liked this 1****st**** chapter and the nice little intro for the series. See you in the next Chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2: Just another Day

Chapter 2: Just another Day

Miki was sleeping in her bed when the alarm clock woke her up. She got out of her bed and walked a crossed her room and turned off the alarm clock. She then sat back down on her bed naked and thought about the last few weeks since the arrival of Godzilla. She then lied back down on her bed and thought about how her life was going to be different. She then got back up and looked around her room. She thought that Godzilla was there with her.

"Miki time to get up. You need to get ready for the bus and go to school." Said Miyuki

"Ok thanks I'll be out in a few ok." Said Miki

Miki then went to her closet and picked her clothes for school today. She then went to her bathroom and took a shower. As she was taking her shower she was getting a weird feeling that she was being watched by someone. She then got out the shower and got the towel and dried herself off. She then put on her shirt and pants. And was then putting her socks and shoes on and was ready for school. She then walked out the door and down the pair and waited for the bus.

**( When she was getting dressed Miki didn't put on any bra or panties. She doesn't wear them at all.)**

As she was waiting for the bus to show up. She looked around and thought she was feeling someone near her watching her. Then the bus showed up and opened the doors and miki walked onto the bus and it drove away to the school. In about an hour they were at the school. They all unloaded and walked into the cafeteria. She then sat down next to her friends and chatted.

"Hey Miki how are you girl." Said Rose

"I'm good Rose, so ready for gym class today." Said Miki

"Hey Miki did you study for the science test that is today in Mr. Web's science class." Asked Moka

"Yes I did I'll ace that test today." Said Miki

"You sound like you can do it Miki. That's good. Out of us three girls here you're the only one that is making sure to stay on your grades." Said Moka

"Thanks girls, we all will do well on the test today." Said Miki

The bell ranged and they all went to their classes and took their seats. The teacher handed out the test and told them all in the classroom that the test is to be taken in 1 hour and will end at 10:00 am. The test started and Miki went to work on the test. Within an hour of the test being handed out Miki has the whole test done and got up out of her seat and handed it to Mr. Web. She then went back to her seat and started to read a book. When 10:00 hit the teacher then told all the students it's time to stop and hand in the test. Then the bell ranged and everyone then went to gym class. Miki and her friends went to the locker room.

"Hey girls let's take out the stronger guys first." Said Miki as she was taking off her clothes to change into her gym clothes

"Yea I like that idea Miki." Said Rose

"Let's do it girls and kick some ass." Said Miki as she was wearing her gym clothes

The girls walked out of the locker room and stepped into a line and ready to play some dodge ball. The teacher then blowed the whistle and the game started. Miki ran up to the dodge balls and grabbed some and ran back to her side. She throws her dodge ball and hits one of the guys in his nuts. By the time the game was over. Every boy was out and the girls won. They all went back to the locker rooms and the girls took their showers and changed back into their normal clothes. Then the bell ranged and they went to the last pried of the day. That was history class. Miki was ready for this day to end and head back home. She sat at the front of the class and looked out the window and stared at nothing lost in thought. Then the bell ranged and school was over. She then boarded the bus and sat with her friends. It will be about 2 hours before she is at the pair for the base.

"_I'm going to ask Osaki about me getting a house and moving out of the base and living by herself. When I get back to the base." _Thought Miki

**A/N: And that was chapter 2 this chapter is more like letting you see what Miki's life is outside the government. Hop you all liked this chapter. There'll be another episode like this for her later on in the series. Where we really see what she does on her time. **


	3. Chapter 3: Mission

Chapter 3: Mission

When the bus got to the pair it stopped and unloaded her at the pair. She then walked the pair and was at the base. She then punched in her code and entered the base. She walked down the halls of the base and found that no one was there.

"That's weird that no one is here at all. This is a first that no one is in the base." Said Miki as she is looking around the base

Back on the Mission to the island

The team was walking through the jungle of the island.

"Be careful people there are some nasty animals on this island." Said Osaki

"So what kind of monster are we dealing with here Osaki?" Asked Miyuki

"From what the fighter planes said was it looked like a large animal?" Said Osaki

"So then we are going up against a big animal then. That's really helps man." Said Kazama

The team continued to go to the inner part of the island. They stopped as the ground started to shake.

"Is that an earthquake?" Asked Miyuki

"No it feels like footsteps." Said Osaki

Then the ground shook more as the shaking continued to grow more louder. Then over the tree tops was the monster.

"I think we've found the monster." Said Osaki

"No, more like it found us, Osaki." Yelled Kazama as he turned and ran

They then all turned and ran. The monster followed them. They ran to the beach of the island as the monster was coming out of the forest of the island. As the monster exited the forest you could see the monster. The monster was about 85 meters long and was about 69 meters tall. The body was covered with yellow spikes on its back and some on its head. The tail of the monster was as long as or longer than the monster itself. Its shell was slip in two and it walked on all fours. The monster roared and it charged at them. Then a large bomb went off in the middle of the beach and it made the monster go back to the forest.

"What just happened, Osaki?" Asked Miyuki

"I don't know Miyuki?" Said Osaki

Then in the ocean just a few miles away the Aizu came into view. Then over the loud speaker was Gordon's voice.

"This is Gordon; we're here to help you all with the monster. Hold on while we get a chopper over there and meet." Said Gordon

The ship got the chopper ready and Gordon boarded it and was on the island. He then exited the chopper and walked to the team.

"So what kind of monster are we dealing with here guys?" Asked Gordon

"From what I could tell it looked like a dinosaur. The Ankylosaurus dinosaur I say is what it mostly looks like." Said Osaki

"What a minute Osaki, so you're saying that we were almost killed by a real life dinosaur cool." Said Kazama

"No that's impossible Osaki. Dinosaurs were killed off 64 million years ago there's no way that monster is a dinosaur." Said Miyuki

"But that was a dinosaur that just attacked us Miyuki. Gordon was this island used as a nuclear test site in the past?" Asked Osaki

"Yes it was back in the mid 1960's. Then the government then stopped the tests and left the island alone since then." Said Gordon

Then the water behind them started to churn as the water to move like tidal waves. Then there was flashes of blue lights as something shoot out of the water. Then a tail popped out. The body came out and it was Godzilla. Godzilla roared as he came to the beach of the island and roared for the other monster to show itself to him. The trees in the forest started to move and out came the monster. Godzilla and the Monster stared at each other and stood there.

"G-man what are you doing here." Said Kazama

"I think he sensed that another monster has come into his territory. So he'll fight the monster." Said Miyuki

"Hey what about Anguirus for the new monster." Said Kazama

Anguirus then roared at Godzilla and stood on his back legs and stood his full height. Godzilla roared his challenge at Anguirus.

Back at the Tokyo bay base

Miki was taking her shower after the day she had at school. She was enjoying her shower. But she doesn't know that she is being watched by people outside.

"Ok guys the boss wants her alive. So let's get her and get out." Said the man

The men then moved in to the bass and started to move toward the bathroom where Miki's room is at. There was another person also watching her as well, a women was there as well. She then started to move as well to the room where Miki is.

**A/N: And I'm going to end there. What did you think on this chapter? What is the people going after Miki are they friend or foe. Will Godzilla and Anguirus fight in the next chapter? And will we get to know who these people are. So you until then.**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of the Giants

Chapter 4: Battle of the Giants

Godzilla and Anguirus both stood and looked at each other. The Anguirus started to charge at Godzilla. Godzilla also charged at Anguirus. As the two monsters were charging Godzilla stopped and swung his tail around and smashes it against Anguirus's face. Anguirus slides back and comes to stop then he shacks his head and roars at Godzilla. Godzilla roars too and then his back lights up and fires his Atomic Breath at Anguirus. Anguirus leaps out of the way and he/ lands and his back slips in two and fires his spikes from his back and hits Godzilla. Godzilla walks back words and looks at his chest and sees the spikes stuck in his skin. So Godzilla takes his arms and breaks the spikes off his chest.

"Wow that monster knows how to fight the big G." Said Kazama

"This is no time to be impressed By Godzilla right now, Kazama." Said Miyuki

Godzilla roared and charged at Anguirus, as Godzilla was closing in on Anguirus. Anguirus roared and it throws Godzilla off balance and Godzilla fell to the ground. Anguirus then ran to where Godzilla was and lifted up his upper body and slammed it onto Godzilla's upper body. Godzilla roared as Anguirus was pounding on his chest and head. Anguirus then turned around and slammed his tail on to Godzilla's face. As Anguirus was about to slam his tail into Godzilla's face again. Godzilla rolls over and blasts Anguirus in the back. Anguirus rolled on the ground as Godzilla got up and slammed his tail onto Anguirus.

Back at the Base

"Target is on the move." Said one of the men

"Keep an eye on the target and don't lose her." Said the other man

Miki was going through her cloths in her room getting ready to take a shower. As she is going through her cloths across the base is a sniper that is waiting for the time to take out the men. The men were walking into the base as Miki was turning on the water for the shower. She put her gun on the counter of the bathroom sink and closed the door. The men waited at the corner of the south wing of the base and waited for the ok to go in. At the south wing of the base there was a girl on the hill with her sniper rifle.

"_Ok this is one girl I can't let the Red Bamboo have. She is too much for them to handle. So I have to make this shot count." _Said the Girl

Miki took off her Top and pants and got into the shower. The Men moved onto the bathroom and waited for the water to stop. As Miki was getting out she put the towel around herself and then heard feet steps outside the bathroom. So she grabbed her gun and waited for whoever it was to come throw the door. They moved to the door and waved for them to kick open the door. They kicked open the door and all they heard was gun shots and two of the men went down.

"And that will happen to the rest of you if you come in and try anything." Said Miki

"Come on women you know you can't take on all of us by yourself." Said the main Man

"I can at least try and take more of you out before you get me so bring it." Said Miki

Then two more shots were heard and they went to cover. They looked around to see the wall be hit with some more bullets.

"What the hell is going on here? That isn't the women shooting. So the hell is shooting at us." Yelled the man

One of the men looked around the corner and the person shoots the wall and misses him by an inch.

"Come on out Red Bamboo. Show me what you can." Said the person

"Who are you? Tell us." Said the Red Bamboo

"My name is Akane Yashiro. I work for the JSDF and you are all under arrest. Now come with me." Said Akane

"Really they send you of all people Akane. They must be really bad if they sent you to take care of us." Laughed the Red Bamboo

"I'm one of the best at what I do and you knew that." Said Akane

Akane then lifted her pistol and fired two rounds off of her gun. She hit one of the men behind the door and shot again and grazed the other one. The Red Bamboo member ran off and Akane went to the bathroom and grabbed Miki.

"Hey what's going on here miss?" Asked Miki

"Two things girl my name is Akane and the other thing is the guys that are after you are from the Red Bamboo. And they want you for some reason. Can you tell me why they want you Miki?" Asked Akane

"I think it might be because of my powers I have." Said Miki

"What are your powers Miki?" Asked Akane

"I can talk to Godzilla and control him to some degree of control and can only hope he is understanding he must fight to help save us." said Miki

Back on the island

Anguirus ran at Godzilla and finally slammed him back into the sea. Godzilla sank beneth the ocean and didn't come back up. Anguirus then turned around and Roared at the team.

"Everyone RUN." screamed Osaki

They turned around and ran from Anguirus and headed back to the jungle. Anguirus then roared and it did a sonic boom that cut trees in half. The team dropped to the ground and avoided the attack. As Aguirus was charging again the ground shook and then the ground infront of Anguirus caved in and appeared Godzilla. Godzilla roared as his spines light up and he fires his Atomic Breath at Anguirus. The blast of the breath makes Anguirus fly back and land on the beach of the island. Anguirus rolls over back on to his feet and gets down on to all fours and aims his back upword to Godzilla's Chest and fires a volly of spikes at him. They all stick into the skin and Godzilla roars out of pain and anger. He then pushs all the spikes of the chest and roars at Anguirus. Godzilla then lights up his back again and is focusing his attack onto Anguirus. And he fires it at Anguirus. Anguirus then jumps and slamms into Godzilla and starts to jump up and down on him.

"Come on G-man. You cann't lose to him that easily." Said Kazama

**A/N: And there we go all doen with this chapter. Hope you all liked this one. Lots of monster action. and now we know who is after Miki and who the girl is. **


End file.
